Rala
Rala is a member of the Treasure Hunting Guild Sylph Labyrinth. Profile and Stats Name: Rala Alias: Hammer Rala Age: Classification: Human, Treasure Hunter of Sylph Labyrinth Affiliation: Sylph Labyrinth Gender: Male Height: Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Stronger Class: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Rala is a sturdy man of average height distinguished by his large head, disproportionate to his body. He has a massive, somewhat angled nose and round, beady dark eyes; the way his eyebrows and large mouth are kept makes it look like he's always retaining a frowning, stern expression, which changes to express shock only when the situations happen to be really astonishing. His tidy, straight dark hair juts outwards on top of his forehead in a pompadour-styled tuft, and his beard, connected to his hair and lacking a mustache, protrudes on his lower face in a series of squared shapes. Rala's choice of clothing is the most distinguished in his group, with a light ascot tie appearing from the light collar of his elegant dark jacket, which is closed by three buttons, has light ruffled cuffs emerging from its sleeves and Sylph Labyrinth's symbol emblazoned on the torso's left section. The man's pants are light in color, with each leg being adorned by two dark stripes which go from the waist down to the rims, outlining his knee area with more, somewhat rounded motifs, and his shoes dark. Crossing his chest in a "x''" shape and joined together by a squared buckle are the light straps meant to keep Rala's weapon, a hammer shaped like a hand, secured to his back. Personality Rala appears to be the most silent member of his group, typically replying to his partners' sentences by merely saying his signature onomatopoeia "''Dun" (even when they repeat things more than one time in a comedic fashion), which he can sometimes integrate into phrases or even utter during combat. He has been known to comedically switch his catchphrase to that of his comrade Hiroshi (who in turns uses Rala's "Dun") when in complicated situations, adding the world "super" to his sentences. Much like his comrades, he's prone to avoid confrontation, but, being aware that treasure hunting is a dangerous job, can join them in battle, if the time calls for it. He and his team are distinguished by a comedic trait, this being to stare at each other without saying anything before answering in a loud and angry tone whenever someone says something which angers them. History Plot Powers and Abilities Treasure Hunter Skills: Being a Treasure Hunter, Rala possesses a number of abilities which aren't strictly combat-related. The one he was shown employing, however, proved to be ineffective and mainly comedic in nature. *'Disguise': Rala is supposedly capable of disguising himself as someone else in order to go unnoticed among the ones who were to know that person. In addition, this skill can seemingly be employed to assume the identity of animals, as shown from him impersonating Carla. Such technique, however, proves to be rather ineffective, with the disguise not hiding his identity at all and being comedic at most: when pretending to be Carla, Hiroshi merely painted his face white, drew feline attributes (namely a nose, a stylized muzzle and whiskers) on it, and moved around on all four limbs (which Exceeds are actually never shown doing). He ended his sentences with "Meowdun", combining the feline cry with his signature "Dun". When Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvell saw through his and Hiroshi's disguise (with the latter acting as Happy), Rala remarked that it would have been better if he was the one pretending to be the "blue cat". Expert Hammermanship Specialist: Relying on melee combat, Rala has shown great skill in the use of an exclusive weapon, a massive "hammer" shaped like a hand, which he can use to land powerful blows. This tool, however, is unique in the fact that the treasure hunter can manipulate it, through unknown means, as if it were a real, functioning appendage: aside from wielding it in its standard, clenched form (allowing him to harness its blunt force to the fullest), Rala can have the fingers open, enlarging the weapon's surface and thus making it a good defensive tool (effective enough to stop even Dragon Slayer Magic and Devil Fruits), grab foes, who can subsequently be thrown as if the Sylph Labyrinth member had caught them with his own body, and catch hold of objects. This allows Rala to employ a more versatile fighting style. Enhanced Strength: Rala's physical might is considerable, and is most evident in his ability to swing around a weapon as large as himself with no apparent effort. He was shown capable of reducing stone to pieces with a downward blow of his hammer, and could use this very same hammer to lift Natsu and send him flying several meters away from him, high up in the air and against a cliff. Weaknesses * Equipment Stronger: Rala's weapon of choice is as large as it is outlandish: having granted the Sylph Labyrinth member his epithet of Hammer Rala, it does in fact look like an oversized metal gauntlet attached to a massive pole; a tool which he refers to by the name Stronger. Said "hammer" is more than a simple (though highly effective) blunt weapon: Rala has proven himself capable of manipulating its fingers as if they were alive, opening and moving them like a real, oversized hand would. How he does this, and whether such a feat is achieved through mechanics or Magic, is currently unknown. When not in use, the Sylph Labyrinth member carries the tool around strapped to his back, the head pointing upwards and the fingers clenched. Relationships Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Sylph Labyrinth Members